


The Spark of Black That I Seem To Love

by GremlinGirl



Series: Desires of the Flesh [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark!Rey, F/F, First Order, Hints at beginnings of Sub/Dom Relationship, Oral, Phasma's POV, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rey becomes Kylo Ren's padawan, she sets her sights on Phasma, the tall, beautiful Captain of the Stormtroopers. However, Phasma is fairly cluesless and Rey has to resort to different tactics to get her attention. Part 1 of the Desires of the Flesh series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark of Black That I Seem To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. I started this on tech week during a big show so it's a little bumpy, but I hope you like it.

Phasma had only ever caught brief glimpses of her new superior. The small, swift girl that breezed through the halls of the Finalizer with an airy sort of confidence made the Captain stand a little straighter every time she saw her. Which wasn’t often. Phasma had regular meetings with the General and even Lord Ren made himself known to her more often. However, Lady Rey always kept her distance, barely acknowledging the tall, armor-clad woman.

Of course, this was completely fine with Phasma who wouldn’t dare question the actions of her superiors, but it still made her wonder exactly why the Dark Lady didn’t have an interest in her at all. She was known for speaking with low level stormtroopers but had barely exchanged a glance with the Captain. Even General Hux would say a few words whenever he passed her in the hallway. But Lady Rey would dance right by her, walking as if the ship’s gravity simulator had almost no effect on her.

So when Phasma walked into the lower level training and exercise center and found Lady Rey beating the hell out of a punching bag, to say she was surprised was an understatement. Phasma came in here at the same time every day to work out and had not once seen the Dark Lady. She assumed the girl would have used Ren’s private gym, since she was his student. However, she could exercise wherever she wanted and there was nothing for Phasma to say to her. Seeing that the place was completely empty, probably upon the Dark Lady’s orders, Phasma turned to leave.

She didn’t get very far before a crisp, commanding voice stopped her. “Wait, you don’t have to leave, Captain.” She turned back around very slowly to find herself under the intense scrutiny of Lady Rey’s chocolate brown eyes. She smiled, really just small twist of her lips that could probably be downright menacing under the right circumstances, then motioned around the place with an outstretched hand. “The place is completely empty, as you can see. And seeing how it’s such a large space, there’s no point in me hogging the entire room.”

“Yes, my Lady,” Phasma said, then gave a stiff bow. Her eyes rose to meet with Rey’s once more before she turned and walked to the weights on the other side of the room. She was acutely aware of Rey’s continued presence in the room as she went through her warm-ups. Sitting on the ground with her legs spread, Phasma reached out and touched the toes on her right foot, closing her eyes so that she could concentrate and feel the stretch in every muscle. When she returned to center and opened her eyes she almost flinched. Rey was standing right in front of her, watching her. There weren’t many people in the world who were silent enough to sneak up on Phasma. Rey was apparently one of them.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re an astounding specimen, Captain?” Rey’s eyes raked over her body, down her exposed stomach which graciously revealed the abs underneath her skin. “I’m sure they have. You’re tall, ripped, smart. You’re like the full package. Is there anything that you can’t do?”

Phasma stared at her a moment, then nodded. “There are many things that I can’t do, my Lady. But I do my best to serve the First Order and my superior officers like you. I would do anything for you.”

“Anything?”

“Yes, of course. All you have to do is give me an order and I will carry it out to the best of my ability.” Phasma watched the Dark Lady expectantly as she hopped up onto a piece of exercise equipment. The Captain was still very much aware of the fact that Rey was taking in every detail of her body that she could. Her eyes were memorizing her from the scar on her forehead down to her rather large feet.

“Alright,” Rey said, giving her that twisted smile again. “Go through the rest of your warmup and then come and spar with me. She hopped down and walked over to the sparring arena and began her own warm-ups. Phasma, being the good soldier she was, finished up with hers as quickly as was safely possible. After which, she stood and walked to the arena and watched the Lady Rey give the air a few more fake punches before she turned to Phasma. “You ready?”

The two faced off, both crouching slightly and waiting for the first blow. Inevitably it was Rey who threw a well aimed punch, which Phasma deftly avoided. She turned and offered a kick that Rey ducked under with seemingly little effort. It didn’t take long for Phasma to realize that though Rey was much smaller than her, the girl could fight well. She was almost like a dancer, the way she moved across the mat, eventually able to land a few hits to Phasma’s side that sent her careening to the edge.

Rey advanced, ready to deliver the final blow but Phasma somehow managed to catch her balance. She quickly dived down slid her leg across the mat, hitting Rey in the calves and causing her to fall to the mat. Phasma quickly moved in to pin her, but stopped short when she looked down at the glare of Rey’s face. She shot back up, sitting on her knees and Rey stood up straight, now towering over Phasma. For a moment, she really believed the girl was going to remove her head from her body for such insolence.

Instead, Rey reached out suddenly and patted Phasma on the head. She ran a few fingers through the Captain’s short, blonde hair. “Good job,” she said, continuing to stroke her sweat soaked hair. “You’re smart, Phasma. Go take a shower. I’ll see you here, same time tomorrow.” With that, she turned and walked away, giving a small wave over her shoulder before she disappeared from the room.

Phasma stayed on her knees for a few long seconds before standing and heading to the refresher for a shower, as her Dark Lady had commanded.

 

* * *

 

Over the next several weeks, Phasma would walk into the training center to find the room void of anyone but Lady Rey. They would then warm up separately, then spar. While Rey was good, Phasma found she had a bit of an edge on her because of her years spent training. However, each time they sparred, Rey would get a bit better, more sneaky. And Phasma knew it was only a matter of time before she managed to beat her. To become bored with her. And that thought made the Captain very...sad for some reason. It wasn’t something she experienced often.

Due to the hours they need spent together on a weekly basis, Phasma now had the opportunity to study Rey, to watch her movements and memorize every curve of her body. It started off as a tactical study: where could she hit that would bring her down the fastest? Slowly, however, she began to notice other attributes that Rey had. The way a few loose hairs would manage to escape her buns and stick against her face and neck. The tightness of her calf muscles as she danced against the mat. Her fingers, long and slender. The way her face turned from a soft, paleness to a bright red as they worked out together.

Her body was shaped into soft curves that her exercise clothing accentuated perfectly. Her small breasts heaved with every breath, making Phasma’s head spin. The day she pinned Rey, found herself straddling her hips and pinning thin but muscled arms to the mat, Phasma almost kissed her. She had smirked, knowingly, and simply ordered her to get off and stay on her knees.

Whenever Phasma managed to pin Rey, that would signal the end of their sparring session. The more days they worked, the longer it took for Phasma to get her down. However, everyday after she did, Rey would make her crouch to her knees and she would spend a moment petting Phasma’s hair. The action always puzzled Phasma but she never voiced these thoughts, because she would never want to upset the Dark Lady. And by all means, she didn’t want her to stop the little ritual.

The day Rey pinned Phasma, she cheated. Maybe she didn’t see it that way but when Phasma suddenly found herself lifted into the air by an invisible force, well the Force as it were, she couldn’t help but think how unfair this all was. Rey only kept her in the air for a short time before she was slammed into the mat, knocking the air from her lungs and leaving her stunned for a moment. Rey came and straddled her hips, looking down at her with an amused glint in her eyes.

“I finally won,” she said, mouth twisting up into that peculiar smile of hers.

“Yes, my Lady. You did well.” Phasma stared at her, waiting for her next order. However, as she felt Rey’s hand running along the muscles on her stomach, she lost her focus completely. She wanted her to touch her like this. She needed this. Rey seemed to sense this and immediately moved her hand up between her breasts and onto her shoulder. Her other hand took placed on the opposite shoulder and Rey ran them down, feeling along her muscles as she leaned in. Phasma stared up at her with wide eyes, unsure how the Dark Lady expected her to react to this. She knew how she wanted to react. But she highly doubted that Rey would be much amused if she dragged her into a kiss.

Again, that smile. Rey’s hands left her arms and were placed on either side of Phasma’s head as she leaned in, closer than what was probably acceptable. “I can read your mind, you know. Master Ren taught me. And you don’t keep many of your thoughts very subtle.”

Phasma could feel her cheeks heating up, and it wasn’t caused by the workout unfortunately. She began to stutter through an apology but was quickly silenced, the Dark Lady taking her breath away again with a chaste kiss. With a soft smile against her lips, Rey pulled away and stood up. Phasma didn’t dare move, not even sure she could at this point.

“On you knees, Captain.” Phasma complied as quickly as she could, head spinning slightly. She cast her eyes down to Rey’s feet, cheeks still a burning. “No, I want you to look at me.” The girl’s voice had softened slightly. She cast her eyes up, looking at the Dark Lady. Rey gently began running fingers through her hair again, as was her daily ritual. “You’ve pleased me greatly, Phasma. I wasn’t so sure how long it would take me to win you over.”

“You’ve always had my loyalty, my Lady,” Phasma said, confused. She blushed again at the smile Rey gave her. It was different than the normal twist of her lips. It was warm, beautiful, and bright. Much like Rey herself was.

“I know,” she said, beginning to stroke the Captain’s cheek gently. “But I wanted more than that. I wanted your desire. I wanted you to want me.”

“Oh…” Phasma moved back slightly, causing Rey to immediately drop her hands away from her. She looked up at her for a moment, then down again. “My Lady, I have no... no desires for anything other than to please you. Make you happy. Anything beyond that is completely inappropriate for someone of my rank to think about someone of your rank.”

“You’re right. It is inappropriate,” Rey said with a small chuckle. “And yet, you do. Remember that whole mind reading thing? Yeah, I’ve heard all your thoughts about me the past several weeks. But don’t worry, I’m not going to turn you in to the General or anything like that. After all, I want you, too…”

“You...you do?” Phasma felt an unfamiliar emotion spread through her body, warming up her chest as she gazed at the girl still standing over her. Rey nodded and reached out to run her fingers through Phasma’s hair again.

“May I kiss you again?” she asked, already leaning forward slightly. Phasma nodded and tilted her face up to meet Rey’s lips with her own. Rey’s hand slid down to rest on her cheek as their kiss quickly deepened. When they finally parted, Phasma was panting for breath and the Dark Lady straightened up, also out of breath. “Where’d you learn to kiss like that?”

“Just because I’m a stormtrooper doesn’t mean I’ve never…” Phasma trailed off, realizing that the question was probably rhetorical and the way she was addressing Lady Rey was edging on disrespectful. For a moment, neither spoke, Rey just running her fingers through her short, blonde hair. Phasma didn’t want to admit it, but she honestly loved the feeling.

“Phasma, you’re going to go back to your room and take a shower now,” Rey said. She leaned in and whispered in her ear. “I’m going to do the same. Tomorrow everything will go back to normal. I won’t be coming down here to spar with you anymore.” Phasma’s heart sank. She nodded silently, then blushed again when Rey kissed her cheek. “Instead, we’re going to try a different sort of work out, okay?”

“Yes, my Lady,” Phasma replied. She stayed where she was as Rey turned and left the room. Even though every piece of her common sense told her to look away, she couldn’t help but watch the sway of her hips as she disappeared from the training room.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey wasn’t lying when she said she wouldn’t be back. When Phasma arrived for her daily exercise routine, she found the room full of her stormtroopers working out instead of the solitary figure she had grown used to seeing. Masking her disappoint with a stern look, she cleared out a section of the gym for herself and began her workout alone. No one bothered her, and she never caught sight of the brunette she desperately wanted to see.

After taking a long shower that night, Phasma sat on her bed, still toweling her hair, nothing but a black pair of shorts on. A knock on the door caused her to rise, confused. No one should be coming to visit her at this hour. It was well past the stormtroopers’ regimented curfew. Before she could make another movement, a familiar voice stopped her thoughts in their tracks.

“Open the door, Phasma. I don’t care that you’re indecent right now.”

She slowly turned toward the door, uncertain, but eventually she walked over and pressed the keypad button to open the door. Rey stepped in, a small bag hanging from her shoulder. She smiled, twisting her lips up, then stepped around Phasma into the room. She quickly shut the door, then turned around, watching the Dark Lady make herself at home.

Rey dropped the bag onto the floor, then sat down on bed, looking around for a moment. Phasma stood still, unsure what she was expected to do. However, when Rey’s eyes finally landed on her, she felt her legs turn to jelly under her and seriously worried about somehow falling flat on her face.

“Have you changed your mind about me, Phasma?” Rey asked, crossing her legs rather daintily. “Or do you still want me…?”

Phasma blinked for a moment before she quickly nodded. “I still have desires for you my Lady. Have you come to ride me of them?” She looked down at the bag, wondering what sort of torturous instruments the Dark Lady may have brought with her.

Rey laughed, shaking her head for a moment. “No, that’s ridiculous. I’ve come to help you realize those desires. Come and lay next to me on the bed. Please? Only if you want to.”

Phasma wasn’t at all certain if Rey was serious or playing some cruel prank on her. Besides her talent for sparring, she didn’t honestly know that much about the young Lady. However, the way her heart started ramming in her chest, the way her cheeks flushed, mind raced, all revealed exactly how much she wanted her. She wanted to let her mistress fuck her. Dominate her. So, she slowly walked around the bed and laid down next to her. Rey turned and leaned over her, smiling softly.

Then, their lips connected and Phasma was thrust once again into absolute bliss. She barely noticed Rey’s fingers running through her still damp hair because at about the same time her teeth suddenly closed on Phasma’s bottom lip. She jerked in surprise, then relaxed again when Rey pulled back slightly.

“Did you not like that?”

“I’m not sure…” She stared at her, then reached up and placed her large hand behind Rey’s head jand dragging her back into a kiss. She may be reprimanded for this, but she honestly just needed the Dark Lady to be kissing her right now. To her surprise, Rey immediately complied, fingers gently beginning to stroke her hair again.

“Alright, Phasma, you tell me what you want me to do,” Rey said after breaking the kiss again. “If you want, I’ll leave. If you want, I’ll stay. I’ll kiss you again. I’ll touch you. I’ll let you touch me. For once in your life, you get to call the shots, okay?”

Phasma honestly wasn’t sure what to make of that. She watched as Rey hovered over her for a minute before she slowly whispered, “I would like for you to kiss me again. And...and I would like it if you would touch me. If it would please you, my Lady, I would also like to touch you.”

“Don’t worry about what I want…”

“But, I want to please you. If you’ll let me.”

Rey nodded, then slowly moved to straddle Phasma’s waist again. The Captain’s face quickly turned red as her hand were guided up to Rey’s hips. “If you want to touch me, you can. You don’t have to ask permission for every single thing. I’m giving you permission now.”

Phasma nodded. She watched as Rey quickly removed her top, perky breasts catching her eyes immediately. She slowly lifted one hand and cupped her right breast gently. Rey made a soft sound in the back of her throat. “Good girl,” she whispered. “Now, I’m going to kiss you again. And I’m going to bite your lip. It isn’t violent. It’ll feel good, I promise.”

Rey did exactly as she said she would. Her lips moved against hers for several long seconds before her teeth once again dug into tender flesh. This time, Phasma did not move, except to massage the Dark Lady’s breast. She gently pulled her lip out before releasing it and kissing her again. Phasma’s other hand moved from his place on her hip around to the small of her back. She began to trace along her spine there, gently, earning a soft moan.

Soon, Rey’s efforts moved down to Phasma’s neck. She craned it slightly, a moan escaping her lips as the Dark Lady bit down on a particularly sensitive area. She ran a calloused finger against Rey’s nipple and was met with a delighted noise from her. This encouraged her to do this again, rubbing her thumb against it as Rey continued to kiss her neck.

Rey continued to explore Phasma’s body with her lips and teeth. She slid down, pushing her hand away and took one of the larger woman’s nipples in her mouth. As he flicked her tongue across it, Phasma let out a loud moan as her eyes widened. She lifted her head to watch her, confounded by the electric pleasure that was running through her. There was also a wonderfully unfamiliar feeling going on between her legs.

“M-my Lady,” she stuttered out, gripping at the sheets below her. “I...uh…” Her cheeks lit up bright red, unsure to ask the question. The large, chocolatey eyes that were now watching her. “I need you to touch me, please.” Rey nodded, running a few fingers over the muscles on her stomach. “N-no, not like that. Not right there…”

“Oh...are you sure?”

“Yes, please, My Lady?”

Rey smiled, warm and fleeting before she lowered herself again, kissing a trail down Phasma’s stomach before she looped two fingers in the waistline of her shorts and quickly pulled them down. Biting her lip, Phasma looked away and spread her legs a bit. It took a moment before she felt the gentle caress of Rey’s fingertips against her labia. Neither of them really expected something as simple as that would cause Phasma to arch into the touch and throw her head back in a loud moan.

Rey chuckled lightly, making Phasma look down at her again. She leaned in, never losing eye contact as she quickly licked through her already wet pussy. More moans escaped from Phasma’s lips as Rey continued to assault her with increasingly violent licks. The Captain threw her head back again eventually, moaning loudly and as Rey’s tongue began to lick at the underside of her clit.

Phasma shivered, panting and moaning as Rey ruthlessly licked her pussy. She felt as if an electric current been set off through her body, as if she was touching a live wire. Rey couldn’t be stopped, she used her tongue with a precision and expertise that had Phasma seeing stars. She wasn’t expecting to come as soon as she did, but Rey only sat up, looking at her with a smile on her face as she tried desperately to catch her breath.

“Good?”

“Yes, my Lady…”

Rey stood up from the bed and grabbed her shirt slipping it back on. She picked up the bag, sighing. “Shame that we didn’t get to play with any of my toys… Oh well, maybe next time, right Phasma?”

She wasn’t sure what kind of “toys” would be involved in this, but she perked up as the mention of a next time. As Rey headed for the door, she sat up and stared after her. “You’ll come back soon?”

Rey paused in the doorway, turning back to look at the exhausted, but happy woman. “Yes, very soon, I promise you. Get some rest. You still have duties to complete in the morning, Captain.” With one of her twisted smiles, Rey turned off the light and exited the room. Phasma could do nothing but collapse back against the sweat soaked sheets and pass out, exhausted but feeling like she never had before. Satisfied.


End file.
